Touch Me
by IceBlueRose
Summary: Rietro Pietro decides to cause a little trouble at the Institute with unexpected results.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.if I did, things would probably be quite different. Such as the pairings.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first X-Men: Evo fic everyone (and as you can see the first that I've actually uploaded here) so I ask you to be gentle if you decide to flame me. But don't flame me just because you don't like Rietro.it says it's Rietro in the summary so if you don't want to read anything remotely Rietro.well, then this was the wrong story to pick. Also, I apologize now if either Pietro or Rogue seem out of character, but the way their written worked for the story. The quote is from a country song and I thought (and hope) that it kind of explains why I chose this title. Enjoy folks!  
  
* * are thoughts.my italics aren't working.*sigh* Ah, well.on with the story!  
  
Emotional touch, touching my skin. "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw  
  
Pietro Maximoff stared up at the Xavier Institute, wondering what the hell he was doing there. He'd gone out for a run and somehow, ended up there. Why, he didn't know. He ignored the little voice in the back of his head telling him that he did know why and shook his head. Then, a mischievous grin spreading across his face, Pietro decided that there was no reason he couldn't cause some trouble for the X-Geeks while he was there. Faster than anyone could see, he ran to the end of the block to gain momentum, back to the Institute, and over the wall. He continued heading into the house and stopped in the foyer. He looked around. Where was everyone? Why hadn't Xavier sent out the dogs.or Logan, which was the same thing.  
  
Pietro shrugged and began running around the room, creating a whirlwind. As he passed through the room, furniture and other objects all suffered the consequences. He had moved into the next room and begun in there when he heard a noise. Quickly, he moved behind a curtain and then rolled his eyes at himself.  
  
*Real original, Pietro.you couldn't come up with a better spot to hide? Pietro shook his head. Of course, I could have. I could've come up with the perfect plan if I had really wanted to. There.just wasn't enough time to that's all.* Pietro nodded, satisfied with his reasoning. But as he heard who the person walking into the room, while talking on the phone, was he almost groaned out loud. Great. Stuck behind a curtain in Sit N' Spin's mansion, listening to Daniels have his version of a conversation. Who knew that Daniels actually had friends other than the X-Geeks?  
  
*And meanwhile, while our hero spied on the evil porcupine, Satan damned Evan Daniels for making ice-skating in hell possible,* Pietro thought, amusing himself. He snickered quietly.  
  
"Aw, man, I know. I still can't believe that she gave us homework on a weekend!" Evan whined as he left the room. Pietro raised an eyebrow. Trust Daniels to have the most boring conversation in the universe.  
  
Though this entire incident had only taken thirty seconds at the most, Pietro was already beginning to fidget.plus he was bored. He was amazed that he had been able to hold still for even that long. He hadn't even known that it was possible. Pietro zoomed out from behind the curtain and into the next room, which happened to be the kitchen. Happily, he began to make himself a snack, then grinned when he heard Evan's shout of alarm. He had obviously just seen the foyer.  
  
Once again, Pietro ran out of the room, inhaling his snack as he did so and then he slowed down in the hallway as he decided to kill time by exploring the different rooms. He began opening doors and glancing inside them before dismissing them as boring.  
  
"Dum de dum dum dum." Pietro muttered. "And on your left." Pietro paused and opened the door. "Another boring room! What a surprise!" He began running through the each of the rooms and onto different floors when he suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute.I know this place." Pietro grinned. "The controls for the danger room!" Laughing he ran up to the control panel and looked down into the danger room. He laughed harder when he saw who happened to be in the danger room, apparently deciding to get some extra training in. "Well, well, well.let's see how you like this, Summers." Pietro pushed a button and laughed, happy to see lasers start shooting at Scott. Oh.and there was Princess Perfect. He rubbed his hands together and began pushing more buttons, causing machines with tentacles and machines that looked very much like spiders to start attacking the two. Pietro burst out laughing as he pushed another button.a button that allowed him to lock them in the room with these things for the next hour. With a huge grin, Pietro ran out into the hallway.  
  
He passed by Kitty, who was getting ready to go out and caused a gust of wind to push her forward. She turned, frowning, but saw that no one was anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey, who, like, opened the window?" she wondered out loud.  
  
Pietro came to a stop in what looked to be the library and smirked at the thought of all the damage he could do in this room. He was just about to get started when the worst thing possible happened.  
  
Logan walked in.  
  
Logan's eyes narrowed when he saw Quicksilver standing in the library, ready to start trouble. His claws came out and Logan hunched over slightly, ready for a fight.  
  
*'Snikt' has to be the worst sound in the world.* Pietro thought, randomly. His eyes widened as Logan launched towards him. He zipped behind Logan and crossed his arms, doing something that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do in this situation.  
  
He began to taunt Logan.  
  
"Oooh.what's the matter? Too fast for ya?" Pietro teased, running around Logan and causing him to turn in a circle. "Face it.you can't catch me. I'm just too fast." Once again, Pietro ran to the other side of Logan so that Logan's back was towards the entrance of the room. "Nyah, nyah, nyah." Pietro gave Logan a mocking grin and stuck out his tongue.then jumped back as Logan swiped at him with his claws.  
  
By this time, Logan seemed to have lost all signs of his humanity (along with his patience) and was pure animal. He began swiping at Pietro again, more rapidly this time, though he sliced through nothing but air.  
  
Neither one of them noticed the person who walked into the room and, at the sight before them, began heading towards Wolverine.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
He snarled and spun around, stabbing the person through the chest, his claws going all the way through their body.  
  
Rogue gasped as the pain exploded inside her. Already having trouble breathing she stared at Logan who seemed to of snapped out of his animalistic mindset and was now staring back at her in horror and with so much shock, he couldn't move.  
  
"Rogue?" Logan gasped. She choked out another breath and managed to take off one of her gloves, though Logan didn't seem to notice. Slowly, she raised a hand and touched his cheek. Once again, Logan gasped, though this time it seemed he was the one in pain. As his energy drained away, his claws retracted and the slices in Rogue's chest began to heal. When they had fully closed, Rogue dropped her hand and, breathing hard, watched as Logan fell to the floor, unconscious. She looked up and felt as if she had been punched in the stomach.  
  
Pietro was gone.  
  
Pietro ran.  
  
In his mind, he kept seeing what it had been like to see Rogue be impaled by Wolverine's claws. Over and over again, it just kept replaying for him.  
  
Pietro had gotten about three miles out of town when he realized that there was really only one place that he wanted to be. He turned around without breaking his rhythm and ran to the one spot that he could go to think. The only place he had ever gone to when things were going bad and the place he went when he wanted to be alone.  
  
He stopped when he reached the edge of the lake and stared out at the calm water before dropping to the ground. Taking a shuddering breath, he pulled his knees up and let his arms drape over them before dropping his head to lay on the tops of them. He closed his eyes as if to shut out everything that had happened.  
  
The little voice from earlier was back and this time, would not be ignored.  
  
*You know why you went to Xavier's today. You know why you've suddenly started searching the crowd at school for a pale Goth girl with jade green eyes. You've got feelings for her, Maximoff, and there's nothing you can do about it. You fell for her a long time ago and have been able to ignore it until now. So, accept it and-*  
  
Pietro's inner monologue was interrupted as a hand fell on his shoulder. His head shot up and clear blue eyes met jade green ones. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her and then turned his head and stared, once again, out at the lake. Silently, Rogue sat down beside him and began staring out at the lake as well, sharing the simple moment with him.  
  
"Why'd you leave?" Rogue asked quietly after a few seconds, breaking the silence. Pietro turned and stared at Rogue, regret in his eyes, an expression that was rarely, if ever, seen on Pietro.  
  
"I.I guess.IguessIblamedmyself." Pietro said, his speech automatically speeding up. Rogue frowned, taking a few seconds to sort out what he had said before an expression of anger came over her face.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff! That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" she exclaimed. Pietro stared at her, a little shocked by her outburst. "Why would you even think such a thing?"  
  
"WellifIhadn'tgonetotheInstitutetodayLoganwouldn'thavefoundmeandthenhewouldn 'thavegonenutsandyouwouldn'thavegottenstabbed." Rogue stared at Pietro blankly and he took a deep breath, deliberately talking at a normal speed. "I said, if I hadn't gone to the Institute then Wolverine wouldn't have found me and gone nuts and you wouldn't have gotten stabbed. That's why it's my fault." He looked down at the ground and then back up at her. "I'm sorry, Rogue.I'm really sorry. I didn't want that to happen, I was just bored and I wanted to do something that would annoy the hell out of Summers." Pietro trailed off as a small smile appeared on Rogue's face.  
  
"You can be really dense sometimes, you know that, Speedy?" she told him. Pietro shook his head.  
  
"No, actually, I'm perfect." Pietro informed her, a confident smile crossing his face. Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? If you're so perfect then why don't you tell me why you still haven't figured out that I've been wanting to do this for a while now." Rogue retorted, and before Pietro could respond, she leaned over and quickly kissed his lips and pulling back. Pietro stared at her, slightly dizzy from when her powers had started to kick in, and then another smile spread across his face.  
  
"You've been wanting to do that?"  
  
Rogue sighed. "Yeah, I've been wanting to do that." She paused, her insecurities overcoming her for a moment. "How do you feel about that?"  
  
"Very.surprised." Pietro said. Rogue began pulling away, already cursing herself for saying what she had felt. "And happy. Very happy." Pietro added quickly, grabbing her gloved hand before she could pull away. He smiled up at her. "I've been wanting you to do that too." he told her. Rogue smiled at Pietro and moved closer. As he entwined his fingers with Rogue's, Pietro smiled again. They sat there, neither of them talking as they stared at the lake, their silence saying everything that was between them, touching the other in a way that physical touching never could, as they enjoyed the simple pleasure of holding hands. 


End file.
